Danger
by CausticRaven
Summary: Persona 4- The most dangerous people aren't the ones who force you out of your shell, but the ones that make you willingly want to go out. MAJOR spoilers for Persona 4, and was heavily inspired by "Danger" by Etro Anime.


Tohru Adachi had no fear of danger. He knew what it meant, but he wasn't bothered by it. Maybe it was because of his time spent out in the backwater boonies of Japan, or maybe it was because of his recent transgressions in said boonies. After all, he killed two women in this town by throwing them into televisions.

Regardless, Adachi had no real care for the word or when it was used. To him, it was just another one of those words that he could use when he was playing the cop and needed a quick distraction- saying that something or someone was "dangerous" seemed to get people to shut up quick.

However, Adachi had a constant sense of it whenever he slept on foggy nights.

The fog would invade his dreams, and hidden deep within was a woman in a white robe with matching white hair. On the first few occasions, he was willing to blame it on some bad ramen and pass it off as a weird dream.

But when she became a much more prominent figure in his mind, going as far into appear in dreams on rainy nights, Adachi knew something was up.

A few nights ago, Adachi had finally caught the woman, and was surprised when he did not wake from his dream. Whenever he would reach the end and she was in sight, Adachi would find himself awake, either by his alarm clock or his cell phone going off, more than likely a call from an angry Dojima.

When he approached the woman, his senses were awestruck. Skin as pale as alabaster, blood red nails and the aromatic scent of fresh rain on her, she looked imaginary. She was also far more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen, which added to her charm.

"_You are the one who chases me?"_ She asked, her voice rich and elegant. Adachi normally wouldn't stammer when in a situation like this, but he couldn't find the words to say. This woman radiated an aura of power and danger and she knew it.

"Y-yes!" Adachi stammered out eventually. The woman tilted her head in a quizzical manner, before running one of her fingers across Adachi's jaw line. Her touch sent shivers down Adachi's spine and all over his skin. A smile appearing on the woman's face, she opened her arms to him and smiled.

"_Come to me."_ She half-asked, half-ordered. In the longest time, Adachi had finally felt a sense of danger in the longest time. He thought this was some kind of trap, which led him to hesitate. _"Why is it that you hesitate? Mankind's desires are my own desires." _She continued.

Before he knew it, his feet had begun moving towards her, walking to her with his arms open also.

When they met, it was in a calm hug that seemed to stop time for Adachi. She wasn't as tall as him, but she was more slender than him. When they hugged, Adachi could truly smell the scent of fresh rain- the scent radiating most powerful from her white hair.

"Who are you?" Adachi asked, his voice a whisper for some reason he didn't quite know. "What are you? Why do you appear in my dreams?"

Before she could answer, Adachi awoke.

* * *

He would find himself drawn to sleep now- going to bed early and waking up late. The additional sleep had a positive affect on the cop- especially when he had treated sleep as a low priority beforehand.

In addition, he would see the woman in white almost every night. Gone was the chase, and instead he and her would talk. Sometimes, they would also hug like they did on the night they first met in his dreams. It soothed Adachi to his very core, to the point where he would look forward to his dreams every night.

It had gotten to a certain point where he felt like he was starting to hallucinate- sometimes he would feel like he would see the flap of a white robe as he turned the corner in his peripheral vision, or smell her characteristic scent of rain on sunny days.

To a normal person, these could be construed as a sign of insanity- imaging that that is not there. However, Adachi was by no means a normal person.

It was a rainy night when he heard a knock on his apartment door. It was late, so Adachi had no clue as to who it could be. If it were anything related to work, they would've called, so there went most of Adachi's options.

A warm cup of coffee in his hands, Adachi walked over to the door and opened it. What waited for him on the other side nearly caused him to drop his mug on the ground.

"Y-you!" Adachi announced, a little unrefined.

Sure enough, on the other side of the door, stood the woman from his dreams. She looked exactly the same, especially since she was unmarred by the storm that was currently raging.

"Tohru-kun." She spoke his name, despite him not knowing hers. "You look well." Adachi allowed her in, to which she slowly stepped into his apartment.

"I… wasn't expecting anyone tonight." Adachi began, blushing a bit. "I mean, I thought I'd just see you tonight…" The woman turned to look at him, causing his blush to intensify.

…A blush? What was he, a teenage girl being hit on by her senpai? He was a grown man, a trained police officer and a murderer.

…And yet around her he was someone else entirely. A man who hung on her every word- a man who laughed when she laughed and frowned when she frowned…

"Your thoughts are running blazingly fast, Tohru-kun." She told him. How did she know that- she have the power to read minds or something? "Tell me- what is the matter?"

"I'm sorry." He began, mentally slapping himself for apologizing. He was supposed to be better than this, **dammit.** "My mind is in a different place right now." He had no problems saying that whenever he had to lie to someone, but now it was actually true- he was engaged in a mental tug-of-war with himself.

"Perhaps you need to lie down- come, I will take you to your bed." Nodding, Adachi felt one of her hands be placed on his shoulder as he guided her to his bedroom. Adachi was dressed in a hoodie and track pants, and he deemed it easier for him to fall asleep like this.

When he was comfortable enough, the woman in white turned to leave.

"Wait!" Adachi called out. To his surprise, she stopped and turned to face him. "Will you tell me your name?" He asked.

"I… am Izanami." She replied. Because of his recent sleeping schedule, he fought to stay awake more, but failed.

* * *

He had a headache the next morning. It wasn't one of those headaches that was just some light pain- this one was a full-blown migraine. Adachi sighed and crawled out of bed, groggily walking from his bedroom and going to his bedroom. He fumbled around in the darkness for what seemed like forever until he found the Tylenol that he kept in his medicine cabinet.

"Dammit…" He growled underneath his breath. He took two of them out from the bottle and swallowed them. Filling the glass next to him with tap water, he drank from it and gave another growl.

Adachi's elbows found their way onto his bathroom counter and he rested his head in his hands. This was one of the worst headaches he had ever had in his life- it felt like his head wanted to explode.

He sighed as he felt a pair of warm hands on his shoulders start softly massaging them. Opening his eyes, he looked from the mirror to see Izanami behind him, her head resting on top of his.

"Relax, Tohru-kun." She whispered as her bright red lips placed soft kisses on Adachi's hair. "It would be better for you to." Adachi found it in him to sigh softly and simply enjoy the treatment he was receiving.

Adachi's mind raced. There were two main schools of thought in his head right now- one saying that this was a bad thing and the other was saying this was good.

The feeling of Izanami's bright red lips on Adachi's neck silenced both thoughts, replaced with only one- keep this going for as long as it could.

To him, the aura of power and danger that Izanami once held faded. She still carried that aura, but it changed for him- just as he was sure as the aura he once had faded in her arms.

But it wasn't like he minded.

* * *

**A/N: A pairing and a oneshot out of left field, there's no better way to kick off the new year than with a fancy oneshot for an obscure couple. This came from an idea from another fic's canon, but had to be scrapped due to plausible issues with continuity. Regardless, happy new year and enjoy the fic!**


End file.
